Yeah but I am though
by ConstanceBeauchamp
Summary: I know it's a weird title and it has no reliance to the actual One shot. Dedicated to my friend Annabel. Enjoy. Not for work or kids.
**This is one not to read around the kids. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jacob knocked on the clinical lead's door, "come in". He entered.

Connie was sat at her desk, pen in hand. She looked up, she sees Jacob and smiles. She lifts herself from the desk and walks over to him, inches away. Both could feel the sexual tension in the air. Connie moves herself closer their lips so close, but she stops. "What can I do for you Staff Nurse Masters? What do you want… from me" her breathing heavy but her words low. She smiled again as they stare at each other and then, at the same time, they both grabbed at each other, pulling the other to them and locking the lips hungrily. He pressed her into the door and locks it as her hands sunk into his hair and tugged him closer to her as their tongues fought for dominance. They stumbled towards the sofa, falling softly, their mouths still connected. Jacob lifted her shirt and tight pencil skirt off her quickly, tossing it to the side before returning her lips to her neck almost immediately. She working his scrub top with nimble fingers, her breathing becoming quicker by the second as her thirst to feel him intensified with his kisses. She returned her fingers to his hair and yanked him back to her lips. She felt a twist in her stomach as she heard him groaning at the pain and pleasure which he received from this.

And his actions became quicker now; more urgent. He practically ripped her bra off her chest and his hands were rough as they slid down her breasts, contracting over them with such force that Connie failed to stifle her cry into his shoulder. As he continued to knead at her breasts, her hands became frantic as they worked on his trousers and undoing the buckle. She escaped his lips to rid him of them and, as soon as they joined her clothes on the floor, she felt him pulling her back forcefully; his lips attacking hers once again. Now all was that was left was her underwear. She felt him against her, his knees nudging her legs to part.

She let out a moan as he trailed his urgent kisses down her chest, to her stomach until he reached the obstruction which was her thong and deftly removed them. When he looks at her she doesn't know where to touch first, but Connie's hand takes hold of his, guiding him slowly, sliding his fingers gently through her wetness, Connie's eyes immediately closing in pleasure as he does so, her lips parted, and a look of pure joy on her face.

He strokes her carefully, gently, until Connie takes his hand again and guides his fingers up to her clitoris. They stay like this for long minutes, in a world of their own, Jacob caressing her reverently, Connie's response gradually changing from one of relatively calm pleasure to growing arousal to feverish excitement, a sleek sheen of perspiration appearing on her belly, her hips beginning to move against Lofty's fingers, her eyes closing once again.

Jacob stares at her in awe. His hand is guided down again to glide through her wetness, coating his fingers thoroughly, before he hears her plead in a breathless whisper: "Please." he pauses for a second, confused, until he hears "Inside me, now, please".

He gives her what she wants, sliding two fingers ever so gently inside of her, watching her face carefully to check for pain, but her moan is unmistakably one of pleasure. With tender care he slowly slides the fingers so that they're almost outside and then slips inside again, caressing her inner walls gently, repeating this once, twice, three times until Connie takes a tight grip of his hand. "Faster," she moans "you're teasing me." Jacob raises his eyebrows slightly, a sense of his own erotic power flooding through him. "Don't you like it when I tease you?" Connie groans, her face half smiling, half contorted in pleasure, one hand still gripping tightly onto Jacob's own hand, the other now clinging desperately to the sofa. "I think you like it," Jacob says. "I think I might do it some more." Connie doesn't reply but there's something about the almost helpless look in her eyes that tells him he's stumbled upon one of Connie's turn ons – and one of his, too, the sense of complete control making him harder than he can ever remember being in his life. He withdraws his hand completely, earning another frustrated groan, and bends down to firmly lick her clitoris in one painfully slow, long lathe of his tongue. Connie's moan is so loud he's briefly worried about someone hearing them but a few more long, drawn out licks, a few more aching moans, and he couldn't give a fuck if the sky fell in. This is heaven.

With ever increasing pleasure he licks her again and again, going as slowly as he can bear to, an electric current of sexuality sparking dangerously between them. Both of Connie's hands are now clinging to the sofa, her hips beginning to move more and more and Lofty wraps his arms around her thighs and presses down carefully but firmly to hold her in place, wringing a long groan from his lover that sounds like a heady mixture of sexual frustration and deep eroticism.

He glances upwards, straining to see the look on Connie's face, to witness the effect he's having on her. Her head is thrown back against the pillow, the tendons in her neck taut and straining, her breasts showing a light sheen of sweat and rising and falling rapidly as she struggles to breathe through her pleasure.

"Please don't stop," she groans and Jacob realizes that he's staring at his beauty, transfixed and motionless. He returns to his task with relish, trying to make it last as long as possible without teasing her beyond her limits, tonguing the swollen, desperate clit and occasionally dipping down into her wetness just to experience the wonderful taste of her.

After another blissful few minutes he can feel the orgasm building, feel the tension in Connie's body stretch to absolute breaking point before finally, finally an almost animalistic cry is ripped from her body, her thighs tightening around Jacob's shoulders. He licks her gently, coaxing the last drop of excitement from her body. He moves up towards her, kissing her lips so that Connie can taste herself on him. She sat up after recovering from that moment of pleasure she had experienced. Moving Jacob so she was on top of him. "I'm going to return the favour now" she whispered into his ear. She moved down until her head was near his large manhood. She took it in her hand, moving slowly up and down. She got faster and faster until he was on the edge, then slowed again. "Pleeeease Connie" he begs, she took him in her mouth, sucking slowly but getting faster. "I'm going to cum….Connie… Please" He moaned, he was on the verge of letting go. She stops. She moved back up to him. Connecting their mouths once more, Connie straddled him, he entered her. She moved up and down.

He exited her before flipping her over and entering her again. Pounding into her making her cry with pleasure. He looked down at the beauty, bent over and joined his lips to hers the muffle the moan she was letting out. "Jacob Please, I need to…" she came, after a few more thrusts Jacob came as well. He pulled out of her, and laid down next to her. Both out of breath.

She got dressed. Connie sat on her desk, while Jacob Redressing himself, admiring Jacob's body. She was falling for him and she was falling hard.


End file.
